Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno is a character from the Naruto fandom. Character Sakura is a Jonin from Konohagakure and a medical ninja. Ships Het :DeiSaku - the ship between Sakura and Deidara :GaaSaku - the ship between Sakura and Gaara :ItaSaku - the ship between Sakura and Itachi Uchiha :KakaSaku - the ship between Sakura and Kakashi Hatake :KankuSaku - the ship between Sakura and Kankuro :LeeSaku - the ship between Sakura and Rock Lee :MenSaku - the ship between Sakura and Menma Uzumaki :NaruSaku - the ship between Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki :SaiSaku - the ship between Sakura and Sai :SasoSaku - the ship between Sakura and Sasori :SasuSaku - the ship between Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha :ShikaSaku - the ship between Sakura and Shikamaru Nara :YamaSaku - the ship between Sakura and Yamato Femslash :SakuHina - the ship between Sakura and Hinata Hyuga :SakuIno - the ship between Sakura and Ino Yamanaka :SakuKarin - the ship between Sakura and Karin Poly :SasuNaruSaku - the ship between Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto Canon Naruto Uzumaki Sakura always found Naruto to be annoying and dreaded the fact that they were placed on a team together. She always rejected his romantic advances and paid more attention to Sasuke. However, when Naruto worked hard and improved, Sakura began to respect him and felt the need to protect him when he was defenseless. When Sasuke left the village, Naruto promised to bring him back and Sakura held him to that promise. Over two years later, Naruto returned from training and Sakura was impressed to see how much he had grown and improved. When Naruto turned into his four-tailed form against Orochimaru, Sakura was upset that she was unable to protect him. When Sasuke was declared an S-rank criminal, Sakura told Naruto that she loved him and begged him to stop chasing Sasuke, but he could tell that she was not sincere. Sasuke Uchiha Sakura had a crush on Sasuke since she was a child. When they were placed on the same team together, Sakura hoped that she would have a chance with him. He often flirted with him but failed to get his attention because he found her to be annoying. However, Sasuke was enraged when facing Sound Village Genin who had harmed her and Sakura hugged him in order to stop him. He eventually left the village despite Sakura's attempt to stop him. Sakura was determined to have Sasuke brought back to the village and fought against him multiple times. She was hurt when he tried to kill her. Sakura tried to get over Sasuke, but was unable to as she still kept feelings for him. Sasuke finally apologized to her after the war, and they eventually got married and had a daughter named Sarada. Sakura had been following Sasuke on his mission, but eventually was forced to return to Konoha after giving birth in order to raise their daughter. Fanon Sakura is a popular character in the Naruto fandom as she is the main female protagonist. However, she receives a lot of criticism for being "weak and useless," especially in the first part of the series. Many feel that Sakura improved in Naruto Shippuden, but others feel that she was still not very helpful. Sakura is the center of a shipping war between NaruSaku and SasuSaku. Sakura ended up with Sasuke which upset fans who felt that she belonged with the main character, Naruto. Ino Yamanaka Ino and Sakura were childhood friends. Sakura was bullied by many people at her school, and Ino was the first person to be nice to her, and gave her headband. They two eventually became rivals after they both found out that they both liked the same guy, Sasuke. They eventually reconciled during the Chunin exams, and started to become friends again, although did keep some of their rivalry into young adulthood. Children Sarada Uchiha Sarada is the daughter and only child of Sasuke and Sakura a Genin of Konoha. Like her father, she can use the Sharingan and also uses her mother's Cherry Blossom Impact. Sarada is a member of Team Konohamaru along with Boruto and Mitsuki. She has a dream of becoming Hokage some day. She looks up to both of her parents as well as Naruto and desires to be connected to everybody in her village. Sarada was falsely led to believing that that Karin is her mother at one point due to a DNA test but it turned out that she was actually testing her own umbilical cord and that Sakura is her real mother. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Sakura tag on FanFiction.Net List Trivia * Sakura's first and last name translate to "cherry blossom in the spring field." Navigation